Missing Dragon
by Shizuko Imamura
Summary: Jade goes and visits Jackie in Hong Kong on the set of his new movie... When they are having a peaceful lunch, the Dark Hand kidnapps Jackie... Will Jade find him in time, or will it be to late?
1. The Kidnapped Dragon

Missing Dragon

Disclamier: The only character's I own in this story is Fei-Hung, Kaori, the detective, and the stange chinese guy. The rest of the characters in this story belong to, well themselves. This story deals a little with the "Jackie Chan Aventures," but I added my own twist to it. This story is the first instalment to my Jackie Chan series. I hope you enjoy it, please review, oh and please be nice I wrote this story five years ago... Enjoy.

Characters: Jackie Chan, Jade, Willie Chan, Lam Fung Jiao (Jackie's wife), Jaycee Chan (Jackie oldest son, 19,) Kaori and Fei- Hung Chan (Jackie's twins, 8) Chris Tucker, and more...

Chapter one: The Kidnapped Dragon:

Jade's Point of View P.O.V

Chinese

I sat on my bed watching my uncle Jackie in his movie 'City Hunter,' when my mother and Lam Fung Jiao, Jackie's wife, walked in.

"Hi Jade, what are you doing?" asked my mother.

"Just watching uncle Jackie, Hi auntie,"

"Hi sweetie,"

"Ah your watching City Hunter, one of my fav's," said my mother stroking her chin and nodding her head.

"Yup," I said stopping the movie.

"My Jackie was soooo HOT in that movie," sighed auntie.

"So how are you today auntie?"

"I've been better," she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I just miss your uncle."

"Where is he, he didn't die doing a stunt did he?" I asked afraid to know.

"No silly. He's on the set of his new movie The Tuxedo, in Hong Kong," she replied laughing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I said embarrassing myself as the phone rang. "Hello,"

"Hi Jade?? It's me, Fei-Hung."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"By any chance is my mother there? Daddy would like to talk to her."

"Yeah, hang on a sec," I said handing my portable phone to my auntie.

"Hello.....….. Hey baby.....….. Your not giving your daddy a hard time are you.....….. Good.....….You kids having fun in Hong Kong with daddy.....….. That's good to hear, put your daddy on the phone.....…..Hey love...…….How's the new movie coming along.....…..You haven't gotten hurt yet, have you Jackie.....…..Not yet at least.....…..Jackie.....…..Yeah I'm still catching a plane out on Saturday………. I miss you too, love………. Alright love, see you then………. Yeah she's still here……….You want to talk to her.....…..Jade," my auntie said this time handing me the portable phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me uncle Jackie."

"Hi uncle Jackie, you haven't driven my father insane yet, have you?"

"Um...No, not yet."

"Jackie!!! You know uncle Jackie, I really miss you a lot. I haven't seen you in forever."

"I miss you a lot too Jade. Hey why don't you come to Hong Kong with Fung Jiao on Saturday and stay a while."

"Really?!?!"

"Of course silly, well hey I got to jet they need me. See you on Saturday."

"Yeah see you then, bye uncle Jackie."

"Bye, Fei-Hung wants to say bye."

"Hello again, Jade."

"Hi Fei-Hung.... Are you tacking good care of my uncle?"

"Of coarse I'm tacking good care of my daddy, but he already got hurt."

"What?!?! How?"

"I guess daddy was doing a stunt."

"What happened?"

"Um, I have not a clue, ask my brother...I'll go get him," Fei-Hung said setting the phone down.

"Did he hang up?" asked my mother.

"No, Fei-Hung is getting Jaycee."

"Jaycee, why?" asked auntie.

"Cause I want to talk to him, duh!"

"Oh, that makes sense," they said in unison, their faces turning red.

"Hello?" said a new voice.

"Hi Jaycee, Fei-Hung told me uncle Jackie got hurt,"

"Yeah, he did."

"What happened?"

"Well a piece of wire snapped and cut open his face just below his eyes, and of coarse dad refused to go to the hospital and get stitches, and carried on with the movie."

"Sounds like uncle Jackie."

"Yeah, he just keeps on going……….. Sorry to end our conversation, but I got to run, dad needs me on the set."

"Alright, well auntie and I are catching a plane on Saturday to Hong Kong."

"Ok I'll see you both then, I'll probably be the one picking you up," said Jaycee.

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

For the past two day's I couldn't stay still, I was exploding with excitement because I was going to see my uncle Jackie. On the small plane, I saw this strange looking Chinese man wearing all black, with long black hair and a cowboy's hat. Who is he, and why is he on our private flight? For the rest of the trip I tried to forget about this strange looking fellow. When we finally arrived in Hong Kong, I picked up my baggage and walked off the plane. It was almost like in the movie Rush Hour; nobody was there except for the pilots, Fung Jiao, the strange looking man and me. I looked around and spotted Jaycee, and the twins Fei-Hung and Kaori not far away.

"Hi," I said running up to them my luggage in hand.

"Hi Jade, hi mom," said Jaycee hugging me then his mother.

"Where's your father?" she asked.

"At the studio, he's pretty busy," he said yawning.

Jaycee looked really tired, it must have been a busy day. We hopped into his car and I sat in the back with Fei-Hung and Kaori while Jaycee and his mother occupied the front, gossiping about their missed days. On the drive to the Studio I noticed lots of tall buildings, and on most of those buildings had posters of Jackie, or his new movie, The Tuxedo. One poster said in Chinese 'Home of our Jackie Chan.' although the car ride was silent I found it quiet interesting and fun looking at the scenery as we drove bye. When we arrived at the studio, Jaycee being a perfect gentleman opened his mother's door then mine. I looked around the big studio and saw lots of security guarding the entrances. We arrived at the set as Jackie was sitting on a couch talking to this really beautiful Chinese woman. She had very long black hair that was braded on the sides and she was wearing a long blue Kimono with green flowers.

"Ok, their doing the last scean of today," said Jaycee.

"Dragon I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I knocked you out, but I did it to save your life," said the woman on the couch.

"I know, but I could have handled it," replied an angry Jackie.

Long Pause.

"I love you," she spoke softly.

"What?!?!"

"It's true Dragon, the first time I saw you I fell in love with you. I haven't felt this way about anybody."

"I also have a confession to make, I think I'm in love with you too," he said kissing softly her on the lips.

"Ok and cut, ok that's a rap of today, good job guy's, oh and Jackie your wife and Jade's here." said the director.

"Thank you," Jackie said walking over to us.

"Hi uncle Jackie."

"Hi Jade, hi honey," he said hugging us. "Anybody hungry, I'm starving."

"I am," I said.

"Lam Fung?"

"I think I'll pass, I'm going to take the kids home."

"Ok, see you later then."

"Bye daddy," said Fei-Hung as he and Kaori hugged their daddy goodbye. 'What a cute family.'

"Bye Fei-Hung, bye Kaori," he said as they left.

"So Jackie, where are we going to eat?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"My father dropped off some food earlier, and we could go to my favorite place where nobody can bother us." he said winking his famous wink.

"Ok lead the way."

I followed Jackie to his car 'WOW, Jackie had a great car.' Jackie had the same jeep as in his movie 'Gorgeous'. I saw the jeep in the movie, but it's not as beautiful as it is up close. Jackie drove us to a small old wooden cabin, about a fifteen-minute drive from town.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"So we can eat away from people and fans in peace." he said taking the food out of the car and walked toward the cabin.

"Oh makes sense to me," I said fallowing him. 'That makes perfect sense, Jackie is the most famous Asian in Hong Kong let alone the hole world.'

I followed uncle Jackie into the kitchen as he set the food down on an old wooden table with drawings of green, red and black dragons. We ate in silence for a while, until I decided to break it.

"So uncle Jackie how did that wire brake," I said remembering what Jaycee told me about his accident. The cut was actually a gash, it went from Jackie's right side of his nose and continued to his left cheek. It was over two inches deep and red coated the outside of the gash 'Poor uncle Jackie, it looks like it really hurts.'

"I have no idea, it just snapped and hit me in the face,"

"Did it hurt?" I said asking the dumbest question alive.

"Oh yes it did very much so, I was afraid I was going to go blind."

"Why didn't you get any stitches," I asked.

"I hate needles, plus I wanted to finish the movie."

"But, uncle Jackie it will leave a nasty scare."

"Not as bad as with stitches," he smiled.

'What a crazy guy,' I thought as the strange looking man walked up to us.

"Excuse me sir, but will you come and help me get my cat out of a tree?" asked the stranger. 'Wait a minute this is the same guy from the plane.'

"How did your cat get stuck in a tree?" asked uncle Jackie.

"We were driving around enjoying the scenery and we stopped at a bench by your cabin, when my cat jumped out and climbed up a tall tree. We noticed the Jeep by the cabin and decide to stop by and see if you would help us. Will you help us sir?''

"Sure," Uncle Jackie said being such a nice guy.

Uncle Jackie fallowed him outside to the tall tree that the cat was supposedly in. There were a total of five men wearing trench coats, all bigger than uncle Jackie, but then again it doesn't take much to be bigger than him. The five big Chinese men then pointed up the tree. Uncle Jackie started to climb the tree when the biggest man took out some object from his trench coat. This something looked like a BAT.... A BIG bat…. 'Oh no, their going to hit uncle Jackie.' I ran to the door just in time to see them grab Jackie's leg and throw him to the ground. The man took the baseball bat and hit Jackie hard over the head, knocking him instantly unconscious.

"Uncle Jackie," I soughed as the guy picked up Jackie's lifeless body and threw him over his shoulder. "No, put my uncle down."

"Or what little girl, you'll kill us?" They said laughing at me.

"What ever you say," I said running up to them.

"Stay away little girl or we'll kill Jackie," one guy said pulling out a knife. "Why don't you just go back into the cabin and play with you dolls," he said pointing to the wooden cabin.

I walked back into the cabin as they placed Jackie into a black van and speed away. 'Oh no somebody just kidnapped my uncle Jackie.'

Authors note: Ok fokes that's all for now, I hoped you all liked it... remember please review.


	2. The Search Begins

Missing Dragon 

Disclaimer: Yeah, lol. My story is unique, I just wanted it to be different, and so I used the real Jackie Chan. Or at least what I knew about him at the time… But the funny thing is that when I wrote this story five years ago, Tuxedo wasn't even out so I knew nothing about it. I just wrote and it turns out I was completely wrong…Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter Two: The search Begins

'Oh no somebody just kidnapped Jackie, great what am I going to do. Oh yeah call the police!' I thought taking out my cell phone, and dialed the Hong Kong police.

"Hong Kong police, how may I help you?" asked a female voice.

"I would like to report a kidnapping."

"Do you know the name of the kidnapped?" she asked.

"Yes, my Uncle, Jackie Chan," I replied.

"Yeah right kid, and I'm Bruce Lee," she said hanging up the phone.

'What a jerk, kinda funny though. Who can I call now. I know.'

"Hello?"

"Kaori, is your mother there?" I asked.

"No, she took Fei-Hung to the park."

"Alright, is Jaycee with you?"

"Yes."

"Oh great, put him on the phone."

"Ok, hang on Jade.……Hello this is Jaycee."

"Jaycee, Uncle Jackie was...was." I stopped.

"Was what?"

"Kidnapped."

"What, how? When?"

"He was kidnapped just a few minutes ago. We were eating lunch when a stranger came up to us and asked Uncle Jackie if he could help him get his cat out of a tree. Uncle Jackie being such a nice guy agreed, he followed him outside and there was four other guys wearing trench all bigger than Uncle Jackie. He started to climb the tree, when the biggest man took out a bat and grabbed Uncle Jackie's foot then threw him to the ground. He swung the bat and hit Uncle Jackie knocking him out instantly. I tried to stop them but they said they would kill him so I had to go back into the cabin as they placed Uncle Jackie in a black van and drove off.

"Did you call the police?" he questioned.

"Yes, but she thought I was lying and said something about Bruce Lee,"

"Where are you?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up."

"Ok c-ya."

'Who else can I call that will believe me, I know,' I dialed a familiar Los Angeles number and waited.

English

"Hello?" asked a tired voice. Oops forgot about time change.

"Hi, Chris?" I asked.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Jade Chan, Jackie's niece."

"Oh Jade, how are you."

"My days was going great, but now it took a nose dive straight into a dumpster."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I came out to Hong Kong to see Uncle Jackie on the set of his new movie. He just finished for the day so we out to lunch at his wooden cabin. Then the Dark Hand kidnapped him," I cried.

"What, how?"

"I'll tell you when I stop crying."

"Maybe I can help with the investigation, I'm going to catch a private plane out to Hong Kong."

"Alright. Well my phone is going dead, call Uncle Jackie's house when you get into Hong Kong and we'll pick you up."

"Ok I'll be there-" he said as my phone gave out.

"Hello… Hello… Chris?" Stupid phone. I waited fifteen minutes for Jaycee to arrive until I became impatient. What's going to happen to uncle Jackie, and why would anyone want to kidnap him? Was it for money, or was it to be known they kidnapped the world's greatest martial arts star. The sound of tires speeding over gravel took me from my thoughts. Jaycee and the director of Tuxedo, I think his name was Sushi Shue pulled up in a black truck with flames on the sides.

Chinese

"Hey Jade this is Lau Ka Leung the director of Tuxedo. Lau this is my cousin Jade," he said as I entered his truck.

"Hello Jade."

"Hello," I said. I guess his name wasn't Sushi Shue. "Where are we going."

"The police station."

The drive to the police station seemed to take forever but was only a twenty-minute drive. I'm so worried and scared for Uncle Jackie. What if they hurt him, or even went as far as killing him? We arrived at the police station and walked threw the moving doors, to a police desk.

"May I help you?" asked a woman politely.

"We would like to report a kidnapping." said Jaycee.

"Ok fallow me," she said leading us into the back where the detective office was. "Go right in." Oh sure, it works for Jaycee but not me.

"Thank you."

"Hello Jaycee, how are you today?" asked the detective.

"Well Rocky, my day just took a nose dive into the Pacific Ocean."

"Oh, why?" he asked in a manly detectives voce.

"My father and cousin here," he said pointing to me, "Went out to lunch and the Dark Hand kidnapped dad."

"Oh my, who would want to kidnap Jackie," he said shaking his head. "So your the witness?"

"Yes," I whispered walking forward.

"Ok young lady, will you tell me what happened."

"Uncle Jackie and I were eating lunch when..." I began and recited the hole story, "And that's when speed off with Uncle Jackie in their black van."

"Well, there are a million of places Jackie can be held hostage at, I'll send out a force troop. I want you all to stay in an indoor looked facility unless you have a bodyguard or a policeman. If they call with information about Jackie, like for ransom money or anything else call us immediately."

"Thank you so much Rocky," Jaycee said shaking the detectives hand.

"Not a Problem, take care now."

The ride to Lau's house was a very silent ride, I guess everybody was just speechless. We dropped him off and drove to what I guessed was Jackie's house.

"Are you hungry Jade?" asked Jaycee as we pulled into the humongous driveway.

"No, not really," I whispered.

"Ok, I'll show you to your room, fallow me," said Jaycee walking up to the front door. Uncle Jackie's house was huge. It was a very beautiful two story white house, with a pool, a track a tennis court, baseball and basketball courts. Dang, I wish I had a house like this 'wow.' Jaycee politely held the door open for me as I walked in and dropped my bags to the floor 8in complete aw. The stuff that took my breath away was Uncle Jackie's old Chinese artifacts, lamps, furniture, and a dragon tile floor. The dragon tile floor was covered in different kinds of green, and gold dragons. We walked over to the stairs and I looked up sighing. Uncle Jackie had a long spiral staircase with Chinese characters in gold on each step. 'Great, I don't have the energy to go up the fifty step long spiral stairs case. No wonder Uncle Jackie's in shape. But I'm not, so where's the elevator?'

"Do you have an elevator?"

"No why, can't you walk?"

"Of coarse I can walk, but I'm not in as good of shape like Uncle Jackie. I can't walk up these stairs everyday and live," I said in one breath.

"Oh Jade you'll get use to it. I did and so did mom, plus dad runs up these everyday as part of his work out."

"Thanks rub it in… Fine I'll try."

I sighed once more and started climbing the fifty plus staircase. The first thirty wasn't so bad, but after that it all went down hill. When I got to the top, about five minutes after Jaycee my legs felt like jello, so I collapsed to the ground. I layed there for ten minutes before I could catch my breath, talk about out of shape huh? A donkey could do better.

"Are you ok?" asked Jaycee as I got off the floor.

"Yes I'm fine, I just needed ten minutes to catch my breath. I still don't get how Uncle Jackie can run up these, I can't even walk up them without dieing." I breathed.

The upstairs was once again tiled with the green and gold dragons. There were a total of eight humongous rooms, five bathrooms, and an entertainment room. The downstairs had four bedrooms, a kitchen, dinning room, living room, another entertainment room, and a gym with a sauna and hot tub for Uncle Jackie.

"Ok your room is here," he said opening the door. The room was very big with a king sized water bed, a bathroom, a walk in closet, a TV, a VCR, a DVD player, a book shelf full of old Chinese stories and legends, an ancient Chinese lamp and a golden dragon statue. On the bed were flowered silk sheet's with the Chinese characters that said, 'welcome friends.'

"Wow, this is amazing," I said as the phone by the bed began to ring. "Can I answer it?"

"Sure,"

"Hello?"

English:

"Hi, who is this?" asked a man in English.

"This is Jade Chan."

"Jade, it's me Chris"

"Oh hey,"

"I'm on the plane, and won't be there for about another hour."

"Ok Jaycee and I will pick you up."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and turned to Jaycee. "That was Chris,"

Chinese:

"Chris?"

"Chris Tucker."

"Oh, I know him."

"He'll be at the airport in about an hour. He wants to help find Uncle Jackie, I told him we would pick him up."

"Ok that's fine. Well hey you look kinda tired why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up when its time to go pick up Chris."

I nodded crawling into bed under the silk sheets and quickly fell asleep. I was having a good dream. Jackie and I were playing jokes on each other while we were on brake from the Jackie Chan Adventures, but my dream wet from good to bad.

_I 'm running fast down a long dark hallway and noticed a white room at the end of the hallway. In this white room, three of the four walls were covered in hand prints of blood while the fourth wall was covered completely in blood. I looked around and spotted Uncle Jackie in the middle of the room. His hands were tied above his head by wires and he was covered from head to toe in blood. I ran up to him, as he lifted his head._

_"Why Jade? Why didn't you help me?" he asked, a hint of betrayal in his voice._

_"But I couldn't Uncle Jackie, they would have killed you."_

_"It doesn't make a difference now... Because of you, I'm dead." he said as his head dropped to his chest and blood oozed from his stomach._

Author's note: Ok that's all for now. Hoped you like the second chapter, I update again really soon, considering this story is already done and the next four sequels…. Bye for now Shizuko.


	3. Chris Tucker Joins The Search Party

Missing Dragon:

Authors Note: Thank you for reviewing my story, I'm glad your enjoying it. Yayness in this chapter you will be introduceed to Hotaru, the only character that I invented. Wait that's not true, I invented the detective and… I can't think of the rest…. Well anyways sorry it took me forever to post chapter three even though I've already finished this story and the other four that go along with the Jackie Chan series… ok, I'll stop babbling now and you can read the next chapter, because I know your just jumping up and down with excitement for me to shut up… lol… Enjoy the chapter -

Chapter Three: Chris Tucker Joins The Search Party

I awoke with a stir as the sweat dripped of my body. 'Oh my god, it was just a dream,' I thought as Jaycee tiptoed threw the room.

"Oh your awake. Are you ready to go pick up Chris?" he asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"Yeah," I replied yawning. During the ride to the airport I was hoping beyond hope that my dream wouldn't end up coming to life. Most of my dreams ended up coming true, and that scared me beyond words. Right when we pulled into the airport Chris's plane arrived. 'Wow talk about luck, I thought that only happened in the movies.'

"Oh wow, good old Hong Kong, it's great to be back," said Chris as he and a young Japanese girl walked off the plane.

"Hey Chris," I said threw my sunglasses.

"Hello Jade, this is my niece Hotaru.... I know what your thinking. That she looks Japanese and how could I be related to a Japanese girl. Well let me tell you this my good friends.... Brace yourselves, for this is very interesting.....It's by marriage.....Ok, ok maybe it wasn't so interesting, but it was to me," he blushed.

"Whatever,"

"Any luck finding Jackie? Is he ok?" asked a concerned Chris.

"We don't know anything," whispered Jaycee walking away.

"Is that Jackie's son?" asked Chris.

"Yup, that's Jaycee."

"Wow he looks exactly like Jackie. Only Jackie of course is older and has a bigger nose. But then again that doesn't take much."

"You're telling me."

"Is Jackie going to teach him kung fu?"

"No, Jaycee wants to become a singer like Uncle Jackie."

"Really, that interesting… You know all this time I've known Jackie I have never got to meat his wife."

"Don't worry, you'll get to meat her sooner than you think," I said as we started walking to Jaycee's car. The drive to Uncle Jackie's house wasn't silent for once because I was reciting the horrible incident to Chris and Hotaru on what happened to Jackie and so on and so forth. When I finished there still was a twenty-minute drive on our hands, so I decided to take a nap. I ended up having the same dream as before, but this dream was far worse. At this rate I never want to dream again, every time I dream Uncle Jackie ends up dieing a horrible death. When we got to Jackie's house I could see that Chris and Hotaru were in awe as I was before.

"Holly smokers, this is the most amazing house I have ever seen in my entire life," stated Chris.

"No kidding," said Hotaru. "It's three times the size of yours and twice the size of Harrison Ford's."

"Hotaru, you weren't suppose to tell anyone the size of my house," whispered Chris.

"But I didn't, I just informed everyone you have a small house," she said sticking out her tong as we walked threw the door.

"Holly molly. I have never seen a house like this with the dragon tile floor and all this Chinese artifacts. This must have cost him a fortune," said Chris looking frantically around trying to capture in the beauty.

"Actually no. The people who built this house did it for free because of all the million- dollar charities Jackie runs in honor of the sick and dieing children. Hi I'm Jackie's wife Fung Jiao," she said walking up to Chris and Hotaru wearing a beautifully colored Kimono.

"I'm Chris and this is my niece Hotaru."

"Nice to meet you both," she said. "Dinner will be ready in about forty-five minutes, I hope you all like Chinese food.... Jaycee where's your father?"

'What she doesn't know.' "Jaycee why didn't you tell her what happened to Uncle Jackie?" I whispered into his ear.

"She wasn't home remember.... Mom I have something important to tell you."

"What's going on, and why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it?"

"Mom somebody kidnapped dad today when they went out to lunch," said Jaycee bowling his head.

"How… Why would anyone want to kidnap him?"

"We don't know." Fung Jiao began to cry when the twin's came in.

"Mommy what's wrong? Where's daddy," said Kaori.

"Daddy's working late today baby,"

"When is daddy coming home." At that moment my heart ripped in two. I was fighting a battle with my emotions, but lost control and the tears came streaming down my face.

"I don't know baby."

"Mommy, who are they?" asked Fei-Hung.

"This is Chris and Hotaru, some friend's of daddy's."

"How do you know my daddy?" Fei-Hung asked as Fung Jiao and Kaori went into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Your daddy and I are very good friends. We've been in two movies together."

"Which movies?" asked Fei-Hung.

"Rush Hour 1 and 2. I play your daddy's sidekick, James Carter."

"Are you the big mouth in the movie?" asked Fei-Hung.

"Uh huh, yeah, smart kid."

"Yeah, I remember you. You would always get daddy into trouble and daddy always ended up saving your butt," Fei-Hung said stating a fact.

"Yup. That's ten points for Fei-Hung, anyone else want to join in," said Hotaru as the phone rang.

"I'll get it...." I said walking over to the old Chinese phone and picked it up.

Chinese

"Hello?"

"Jade, help me Please!" screamed a very frighten Chinese guy.

"Jackie?!?!?"

"Yes. Please help me."

"How?" I asked trembling in my boots, "Where are you?"

"All as I can see is a long dark hallway and I'm chained in the middle of this white room," he whispered. 'Oh crap my dream.'

"What do you want me to do?"

"Don't call the police, or else the Dark Hand will kill me...." beep beep beep.

Authors Note: Okay that's all fokes. I hoped you all liked it… Will Jade find Jackie or is he already dead. Find out Next time on "Missing Dragon"….. P.S. If anyone like's the Anime show called Inuyasha check out my story called Kagome's Nightmare…. Shizuko -


	4. A Dreaming Clue

Missing Dragon 

Authors note: Thank you so much to my one reviewer… You know who you are. Hugs to you … enjoy the next chapter

Chapter four: A Dreaming Clue

English

"Who was that?" asked Chris. "Was that Jackie?"

"Yes," I cried.

"Did he say where he was?" asked Hotaru.

"No, but I do know that he's chained in the middle of this white room. That doesn't help at all, there are millions of white rooms. He also said not to call the police or they will kill him...Hey where did Jaycee go?" I asked noticing Jaycee disappeared.

"The kitchen," said Fei-Hung. "Why did daddy say he was in a white room?" asked Fei-Hung.

"Because… Their doing test," I lied.

"Oh," replied a confused Fei-Hung as somebody knocked on the door. "I'll get it."

Chinese

"Hi Young Man, were looking for a miss Jade Chan."

"Okays, fallow me," said Fei-hung leading them to us. "She's Jade," said Fei- Hung pointing to me.

"Fei-Hung go help your mother with dinner, ok," I said.

"Okays."

"So miss you are the witness for the kidnapping of Jackie Chan."

"Yes. Uncle Jackie and I were eating lunch when the Dark Hand hit Uncle Jackie over the head knocked him out and shoved him into a black van."

"Is that all?" one asked writing it down.

"I just got a call from Uncle Jackie and he said he was in a white room with dark hallways and not to call the police or they will kill him. So will you please have your men go undercover or something so they don't kill Jackie."

"That can be arranged and don't worry we want Jackie back as much as you do."

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome," they said walking out the door.

English

"What did they want?" asked Chris.

"Information on Uncle Jackie's kidnapping."

"Makes sense to me."

That night we had the best Chinese food I have ever had in my entire life. Poor Fung Jiao had to sleep without her husband, her love. I mean yeah, she's slept without him before but not like this. That night I dreamt again, but this dream was far better.

_I walked down the dark hallway; only it wasn't as dark as before so I could see windows with trees outside. Outside a window I could see a sign that read Chinese Foo Chow Restaurant. I took a mental note of the restaurant and walked into the white room embracing myself for the worst. Surprisingly there was no blood, and best of all Uncle Jackie wasn't dead, he was alive. I stated to walk towards him when a Chinese ghost appeared in front of me and said._

_"Take good care of your uncle for he is the chosen one to save this world and it's people," she said._

_"Will he have special powers?" _

_"No, he can already do practically anything. The gift he will receive is to know the event before it happens."_

_"Huh? What you mean like a physco?" I asked dumbfounded._

_"No, not a physco. He will be able to see into the future, to prevent the wrong from happening."_

_"Do you mean like terrorist attacks?" _

_"Precisely. You must hurry for the Dark Hand will kill Jackie tomorrow at noon. The responsibility lies with you now to save The Chosen One and remember to take good care of him for he will save the world," She said as I woke up. _

The dream where Jackie dies must have been a warning of what would have happened if I didn't save him in time. So I must think and I must hurry before it's too late.

Authors note: Ok that's all for now… hope you like it…. Shizuko


	5. A Happy Trail

Missing Dragon:

Authors note: Ok this is the last chapter… Hope you like it… Shizuko

Chapter Five: The Happy Trail

Next Morning

"Jaycee, Fung Jiao, Chris, Hotaru," I said running down the stairs.

"What," they all said in unison.

"I know where Jackie is!" I soughed at them.

"Jade we all know you want Jackie back, but how would you know where he is if the Hong Kong police doesn't even know?" asked Fung Jiao.

"No you got to believe me, I had this dream and-" I said.

"Come on Jade, this is reality not the Matrix," said Chris making fun of me.

"I believe you," said Hotaru.

"Thanks," I said. "Fine, since you guys don't believe me I'm just going to go up to my room, right now."

"Ok breakfast is ready," said Fung Jiao putting the hot, delicious smelling food on the table.

"Ok… Right after breakfast I'm going." Breakfast was great and I even ate the most at the table. I guess I'm like Uncle Jackie in one way or another, we both like to eat and we eat a lot. We also end up causing a lot of trouble, but that's another story I wont get into.... yet.

"Hotaru, do you want to come with me?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok follow me," I said leading her out the front door. "Since you're the only one that believes me, then we are going to rescue Uncle Jackie ourselves."

"Um… How are we going to do that, were only 12?"

"Jaycee's car," I said smiling evilly. See I told you I'm just like Jackie. One time he stole Fung Jiao's car and decided to go for a little drive and do donuts. Fung Jiao forgave him...About a year later. "Jackie is being held captive at an old abandoned warehouse across from the Foo Chow Restaurant. We have to hurry, they are going to kill Uncle Jackie today at noon."

"You mean take and drive Jaycee's car?" asked Hotaru lifting one eyebrow.

"Yep, you can push the pedals down while I steer," I informed her walking over to Jaycee's.

"What ever you say chief... As long as we're are saving Jackie, then I say let's bogie," she said in a military voice going under the steering wheal.

"Ok, here we go," I said putting the car in reverse, "Ok, now push on the gas," She did as I commanded and we backed up slowly and out the humongous driveway. "How hard can this be?" So far we were doing great, after all we were only out of the driveway. We were driving down the first block when we ran into a mailbox… And let me remind you this is only the first block.

"OH MY GOD!!! Who taught you how to drive?"

"Uncle Jackie, can you tell?"

"No, not all.... Oh and the mailbox thing is ok, we'll just make Chris pay for it," Hotaru said as we hit a fire hydrant and water splashed everywhere. "What did you just hit now?" she asked.

"A fire hydrant."

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very long trip."

After we hit the fire hydrant we ran into a stop sigh and unfortunately this was still the first block. Well anyways on a short note we hit about fifty more mailboxes, twenty stop signs, ran sixteen stoplights, and hit eight more fire hydrants before we reached the old abandoned warehouse. Jaycee's car was totaled and smokin', I'm in so much trouble.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Hotaru as we went threw the big steal door of the old warehouse. I looked around and saw an air vent and decided that would be our only chance, plus it was in a lot of Uncle Jackie movies. Smiles

"Threw here," I said as I began to climb into the air vent. When Hotaru joined me we began our search. When we reached about thirty paces and I could hear the Dark Hand talking.

"Well Dark Hand, give yourselves a pat on the back, we kidnapped "The Chosen One". Now he must die, at noon today we will rid the world of Jackie Chan and he will never know what hit him. Mwhahahahahahahahaha (evil laugh)." About another fifty more paces we reached the white room. I looked down and saw Uncle Jackie tied up, so I opened the vent and jumped down.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jackie asked, the anger flaring in his eyes as we landed safely on the concrete. I was so excited to reach Uncle Jackie that I forgot how dirty the vent was. Hotaru and I looked like two brown sticks with eyes.

( Ha ha ha, imagine Jade as a stick)

"Uncle Jackie it's me Jade and this is Chris's niece, Hotaru," I said dusting myself off.

"Oh Jade, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." I took out my pocketknife and cut the wires that were bound around Uncle Jackie's wrists and neck. As I was doing so I herd sirens approach the old warehouse. 'Oh great, they found my happy trail.'

"You called the police?"

"No, they sort of found us."

"Oh no, what did you do now Jade?"

"See, Hotaru and I stole Jaycee's car so we could find you and left a happy trail in the process," I informed him.

"Happy trail? Of what?"

"Mailboxes, fire hydrants, stop sign's and we ran threw a few red light's."

"Ok, well just have Chris pay for it," Uncle Jackie said with a wink.

"You mean your not mad?" I asked stunned, my eyes the size of golf balls.

"No you save my life, they were going to kill me today at noon. So I'm going to take you two to get a big fat ice cream cone."

"Cool beans taco. But how did you know they were going to kill you?"

"Just a certain little birdie told me, come on let's go I'm starving," he said as we walked out the warehouse. About a week later the Dark Hand escaped from jail, and Jackie was predicting things more clearly and preventing each one from coming true. He finished The Tuxedo and decided to take a vacation to spend time with his family and friends.

Tbc..............

Author's note: Ok that's the end of the story… Stay toned for the sequel called "Dragons Forever"


	6. Autor's note

Missing Dragon:

Author's note: This is just a simple note from me gasps (Ha Ha Ha, I need a life) I'm writing you all to wish you a very Merry Christmas and a happy New Year… I hope you enjoyed this year and the best of luck to you next year… Wow 2005 is already upon us… holly molly… Once again thank you and have a wonderful Christmas and New Year… Shizuko


End file.
